


How do I ask a girl out?

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [29]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anastasia the Demiromantic Demisexual Demigirl, Awkward Flirting, Desmitri Fam is at it again, F/F, Gen, How do you ask a girl out, I Can’t Believe Not A Single Member Of The Desmitri Fam Is CisHet!, Mixie is Anastasia’s little sister, Mixie is a friend’s OC, Not A Single One!, answer: they ask YOU out first, background Desmitri, made this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne
Summary: Anastasia Sycamore needs some relationship adviceSo she asks her younger sister for guidance
Relationships: Anastasia Sycamore/Persephone Esther, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361





	How do I ask a girl out?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToniTheTaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniTheTaco/gifts).



“Sis?”

Anastasia walked into her younger sister’s room, needing assistance. “Can… can I ask you something?”

“I suppose,” Mixie responded, turning her chair around to face Anastasia. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Well, you and Clive have gotten along really well,” Anastasia mumbled, then blushed. “And… well…”

“Come on,” Mixie nudged, “out with it!”

“Howdoiaskagirlout?” Anastasia blurted.

“Run that by me again?” Mixie requested.

“How… how do I ask a girl out?”

Mixie’s eyes widened, and a devilish grin creeped along her face. “Who’s this mysterious girl?”

“That’s not important!” Anastasia said quickly, blushing even more as Mixie raised an eyebrow. “I just don’t know how to go about asking for her to go on a date with me… I’m not really the best at talking to others…”

“You seem to get along with Persephone and Flora,” Mixie said, then realization dawned on her. “Wait a minute… it’s Flora, isn’t it?”

“What, NO! She’s my  _ cousin! _ ” Anastasia said. “It’s  _ Persephone!”  _

Oop-

“Knew it,” Mixie teased.

“...don’t tell dad, please,” Anastasia begged. “I don’t know what he’d say if he found out I was in love with his assistant’s niece.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Mixie laughed. “Tell you what, I was planning on going to the movies with Clive this weekend. Maybe you can invite Persephone to come along!”

“...so say something like “My little sister is taking me and her boyfriend to the movies this weekend, would you like to join us?”” 

“Yeah. Just don’t call me your “little sister”. It makes me sound like a child.” Mixie cringed at the mental image.

“Well relative to my age, you’re an infant,” Anastasia said.

“Well just because you were trapped in ice for a million years-” Mixie started, but was interrupted by someone calling for Anastasia.

“Anastasia, sweetie, someone is at the door for you,” Descole’s voice called out. 

“Coming, dad!” Anastasia said. She looked at Mixie. “Thanks for the advice,” she said, and left the room.

“Anna!” It was Persephone at the door. She was… holding flowers.

“Hey, Kore,” Anastasia replied, blushing. “What brings you here?”

“I… um…” and Persephone looked away as she thrust the flowers into Anastasia’s hands. “I think you’re really nice… and cute… and… I think I’m in love with you.”

Anastasia looked at the flowers. Orange and red roses.

“Persephone…”

Persephone looked back at Anastasia, blushing profusely. “It’s ok if you don’t like me back, I just had to say something, I couldn’t stand to keep my feelings bottled up so much-”

Anastasia laughed. “I was actually just going to ask  _ you  _ to go out with me.” She smiled. “I love you too, Persephone. I’d be honored to be your girlfriend.”

“Thank you so much!” Persephone said, and the two new lovers hugged each other. “I love you.”

“I was actually going to invite you,” Anastasia said after the hug ended, “to come to the movies with my younger sister and her boyfriend and me.”

“Sure thing!” Persephone answered. “Just tell me the date and time and I’ll put it in my calendar.”

“...so what do we do now?” Anastasia asked. “I’ve never been in a romantic relationship before, let alone with a  _ human… _ ”

“To be honest, I’m not quite sure myself,” Persephone responded. “But one things for sure.”

“What?”

“We’re both in for a wild ride!”

They both laughed.

“I suppose I can’t argue with you there,” Anastasia said.

“Love you!” Persephone said when she left.

“Well?” Descole asked when Anastasia went back into the living room. “How’d it go?”

“Great!” Anastasia said.

This was a brilliant start to a new chapter of Anastasia’s life.

And she was ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> ToniTheTaco, I hope Mixie isn’t to OOC here


End file.
